Ira
Ira '''is Lucia 's Conjuration, her embodiment of humbleness and dedication. Created from an ice bat plush she owned as a child. Technically her form has no gender, but is perceived as female and thus referred as 'she'. Ira helps anchor Lucia and keeps her on the straight and narrow constantly reminding her that her negative feelings have a strong effect on Ira's nature. Ira has a calm and grounded personality which helps keep Lucia in perspective. Ira has only one item slot , generally used to hold whatever weapon she's currently turning herself into. Stats Ira is currently '''level 7. Ira currently has no souls. *+20 strength from Shadow Sabre. *+40 strength from Black Precision. * +60 strength from Black Haze. Skills and Abilities Passive Skills *As a shadow being, Ira has a x1.1 bonus for any attack she makes in the dark . *Ira can rest and heal herself in Lucia's shadow as long as she's not being used for anything. *Ira can sense monsters that are near, their hostility and a vague notion of their strength. *Ira can change her form into different shapes . One-woman wardrobe: Ira is capable of shape-shifting herself into clothes for Lucia to wear, and after naming each design, transform herself back into them. *Midnight gown : A stunning velvet dress, however, it has no offensive or defensive capabilities. Earned Skills (At lv2) Shadow Shape Ira transforms into the weapon she's holding for Lucia to use _________________________________________ (At lv6) Wings of Darkness : Ira envelopes Lucia in darkness changing her to appear to have bat wings _________________________________________ (At lv10) Dark Twin (Ira combines with Lucia returning her to her true self.) ________________________________________ Memory Skills Shadow Veil : Ira wraps around Lucia creating a black cloak granting her invisibility for a short time) _________________________________________ - Mourning Veil( Advanced shadow veil. When a teammate dies, Mourning Veil can be used, grants Lucia huge stat boost and temporary access to certain skills) _________________________________________ Black portal : Ira turns into a mirror and can take Lucia up and down the levels of darkness, one at a time. The candle to the left will burn red when passing downwards, the candle to the right will burn green when passing upwards. _________________________________________ Black Gateway : (Advanced Black Portal) Ira turns into a hand mirror and can take Lucia and Derrick to any level of darkness. Derrick must come with Lucia for this skill. ____________________________________________ Night Sight : Ira turns into a blindfold covering Lucia's eyes. Ira sees for Lucia giving her vision a bright shade of green in the dark _________________________________________ - Dark hour Veil(Advanced Night Sight. Ira turns into a funeral veil granting Lucia vision in darkness, monster seeking abilities, and perception to hostility) ________________________________________ Velvet Throne : Ira shape shifts into an arm chair and heals herself and Lucia in any location upon use. _________________________________________ Velvet Loveseat : Ira shape shifts into a comfy 2 seat couch, in which there can be room for Derrick. Both derrick and Lucia will heal, at a faster rate than the Velvet Throne heals Lucia alone. _________________________________________ Multitask : Ira can do 2 of the 3 skills: Shadow veil, Night sight, or Shadow Shape at the same time.) _________________________________________ - Amassed Spirit( Advanced Multitask. Ira can do all 3 skills at the same time.) _________________________________________ - Shadow Memory(Advanced Shadow Shape. Ira can shape shift into the last 3 things she's shifted into before without the items) Weapons: Ira lacks in the strength department and only has defensive abilities without a weapon of some sorts. With a weapon in her item slot, she can shape shift it to be more useful to Lucia. SHADOW SABRE : Created with the KITCHEN KNIFE, this blade is forged from pure darkness, it's incredibly sharp and resilient. BLACK PRECISION : Black Precision is composed of unexplained elements making it able to fire conjured bullets. It was created with the GUN found on The Creep , which Lucia clams is the same her dad owned . Ira can only change bullets while in a safe place, such as a fort. Black Precision Bullet list KOSGAV(Knife of shiny glass and void ) * Projectile: Knife * Attribute1: Holy Light - Deals heavy damage to shadow based monsters * Attribute2: Glass - Light material granting speed bonus * Attribute3: Void -20% chance to banish monsters to unknown void leaving their soul F(Flames ) * Projectile: None * Attribute1: Fire - Creates light and heat to burn things (indiscriminate) BOVMAFT (Bag of Vampiric Marbles and Frosty Thorns ) * Projectile: Bag of marbles * Attribute1: Vampiric health sap - Steals HP from monsters and grants it to Lucia and Ira * Attribute2: Frost - Potentially to freeze monsters causing them to skip a turn * Attribute3: Thorns - Spikes that linger and harm enemies or allies BOLFPSEVEF( Ball of laser firing, pepper smoke expelling, vampiric, exploding fire ) * Projectile: Ball of fire * Attribute1: Lasers - Shoots lasers at all monsters 3 times. * Attribute2: Pepper smoke - Irritates enemies eyes so they have trouble attacking * Attribute3: Vampiric health sap - Steals HP from monsters and grants it to Lucia and Ira * Attribute4: Explosion - While indoors explodes like a flash bang, while outdoors, simply explodes. PD( Paper drills ) * Projectile: Drills * Attribute1: Paper - Lightweight, extremely limited range, weak, crumples against hard surfaces. ESOHTD(Energizer Syringe of healing noxious depressants) * Projectile: Syringe * Attribute1: Energizer - Allies get a chance to deflect or counter incoming attacks for 3 turns * Attribute2: Health boost - Allies gain 75HP * Attribute3: Poison - Enemies that are susceptible will lose 10HP every turn for as long as they're fighting. * Attribute4: Depression - Enemies have a chance to be dazed by depression, skipping their turn. BLACK HAZE: Black Haze is a variation of Black Precision, Ira introduced the concept to Lucia that her revolver opens up the gun "class" rather than a specific weapon type. Black Haze is a shotgun that can fire small items or trinkets if not bullets. (example: pebbles, quarters, marbles, tacks, needles, etc) It should be noted that Black Haze cannot fire conjured bullets. _________________________________________ Black Legion's Grimoire : (Derrick's Dream Journal needed. Ira uses Derrick's DJ as a weapon to create a Grimoire for summoning or utilizing previously slain shadow based monsters or abilities.) Shadow summons *Flimsy *Dark Whyss *Vorrus *Nevil *Miander Trivia: *It seems Ira might have offered Lucia early access to their final skill "Dark Twin", but with one very troubling possible drawback. * As seen in a flashback , the Icebat Ira was conjured from belonged to Lucia and was brought by her to Derrick's home. Currently, she cannot remember who gave it to her. *The Icebat was first seen in the old fort during a dream, when Derrick approached, he found Lucia's 'suicide note ' under it. Lucia later found and accidentally conjured Ira with it. It currently is lost in the 'real' life. * intrepidPioneer confirmed in a Q&A that Ira is his favorite conjuration. * Ira (/ˈiːrə/ or /ˈaɪərə/) is a male and female given name. In Hebrew, the name Ira (עִירָא, Standard Hebrew ʿIra, Tiberian Hebrew ʿÎrâ) means watchful. In Sanskrit, Ira (ईरा) is the name of the wind-god who is father of the monkey god Hanuman. Ira (इरा) is the daughter ofDaksha who was married to the sage Kashyap. Ira is also another name for the goddess Sarasvati. Ira is also Latin for wrath, one of the seven deadly sins, and means "rage" in Spanish. * The intrepidPioneer confirmed in Q&A's the that Ira could 'dress' another guardian , but that her weapon form is currently exclusive to Lucia. * Ira can turn back into her original form at any time. Gallery Ira's size relative to Lucia.png Hug ira.png Category:Allies Category:Conjurations